nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Nicktoons Smash Bros.
One day, everybody was having a nice time, when the SSBB characters and Nicktoons, plays a nice round of baseball. Then Jimmy and Mario gets into a arguement, causes the Nicktoons, and SSBB to have war. So Luciano and Bowser tries to take over the world. So there is two different story mode, pick your side, Nicktoons or SSBB. There is also an extra team known as Team Copacabana and to unlock the team,you have to battle them each in story mode.And this game will have all Nicktoons, guest stars and villains for the Nicktoons story mode. And some newcomer for SSBB story mode. This is avaible in 3DS, XL, 2DS, XBox 360, Wii U, and PS3/PS4 only. We have 3 separate teams for Nicktoons, SSBB, and Guest Stars. Developed by:Nick Games,Easygamestation,Namco Bandai,South Park Digital Studios,Disney Interactive,Travelers Tales Oxford,Rareware,Otomate Idea Published by:Activision (Console only),Nintendo (Wii U,3DS,XL,2DS only),Universal Interactive (Console Only),Warner Bros Interactive (Console only),Frontier Works (Japan Consoles only) Playable Characters Bold = Both male and female variants of the characters are playable. Nicktoons Characters Spongebob Patrick Sandy Squidward Mr. Krabs Plankton Jimmy Professor Calamitous The Magophoidbot Beautiful Georgeous Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky) Chester AJ Trixie Tang Vicky Crocker Tak Jeera Traloc Danny Phantom Technus Vlad Plasmius Rabbids GIR ZIM Dib Gaz Sanjay and Craig Noodman Jenny/XJ-4 Rocko Stimpy Ren Hoek Mr. Huggles Vessel of Portenia Mr. Blik Waffles Gordon Quid Aang Korra Amon Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello Shredder El Tigre Frida Black Cueveros Norbert Dagget Mii #1 SSBB Characters Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Wario Waluigi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Yoshi Toad Link Toon Link Zelda Ganandorf Samus Aran Sonic Tails Knuckles Shadows Amy Mr.Game and Watch Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Fox Pikachu Lucario Pit Pimkins and Olimar Sora Marth Trainer Red Trainer Yellow Jigglypuff Captain Falcon Ness Lucas Mii #2 Team Copacabana Princess Kenny McCormick (leader of Team Copacabana,also the final boss) Mr.Peabody Sherman Penny Feliciano Ludwig Frankie Jason Nia Sean Honda Kiku Alfred F.Jones Arthur Kirkland Francis Bonnefoy Wang Yao Ivan Braginski Gilbert Beilschmidt Elizabeth Hedrvary Lukas Bondevik Emil Steilsson Tino Väinämöinen Berwald Oxensteirna Eduard Von Bock Ed Edd Eddy Daenerys Targaryen Emmet Wyldstyle Benny Good/Bad Cop Kermit the Frog Conker the Squirrel Haruhi Fujiora Rocky Bullwinkle Honey Nut Cheerios Bee Time Cop Blake Goofy Donald Duck Mickey Mouse Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Metalbeard Uni-Kitty Lego Batman Madeline Williams Fat Albert Rudy Dumb Donald MushMouth Bucky Old Weird Harold Bill Rusell Winnie the Pooh Piglet Tigger Kanga Roo Eyeore Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Banjo Kazooie Enderdragon Roger Rabbit Judge Doom Lord Business Foxxy Love Ling-Ling Xandlir Captain Hero Molly Toots Braunstein Princess Clara Wooldoor Sockbat Spanky Ham The Network Head Bob the Cucumber Finn Jake Mordecai Rigby Muscle Man Skips High-Five Ghost Pops Benson Margeret Eileen The Great Mighty Poo Boogerman Snoopy the Dog Charlie Brown The Minions Fry Bender Rodriguez Garfield Pac-Man Inky Blinky Pinky Clyde Annoying Orange Pear Grandpa Lemon Grapefruit Passion Fruit Marshmallow Midget Apple Apple Eric Cartman Stan Kyle Homer Marge Bart Lisa Maggie Mr. Burns Peter Lois Chris Meg Stewie Brian Ernie the Chicken Bobblehead Fred Whoopie Cushner Leaky Louie Boing Boing Betty Chuck the Clucker Handlebar Harry Chewie Stewie Sandy Mandy Baloona Luna Slow Moe Pancake Peggy Deltoid Donny Sousaphone Simon Rayman Pee-Wee Herman Gex the Gecko Jack Skellington Oogie Boogie Trash-a-Pillar Tom Jerry Crash Bandicoot Spyro the Dragon Dr. Neo Cortex Nina Cortex Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix Vanellope Von Schweetz Sergeant Calhoun King Candy/Turbo Mike Wazkowski Sulley Boo Randall Elmo Glover Cookie Monster Yogi Bear Boo-Boo Bear Quick Draw McGraw Snagglepuss Huckleberry Hound Top Cat Scooby Doo Scrappy Doo Shaggy Muttley George Jetson Fred Flintstone Wally Gator Magilla Gorilla Peter Potamus Hong Kong Phooey Squiddly Diddly Captain Caveman Secret Squirrel Morrocco Mole Jabberjaw Atom Ant Normal Smurf Papa Smurf Smurfette Brainy Smurf Hefty Smurf Scrooge McDuck Lego Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Latern, Martian Manhunter) Lego Abraham Lincoln Panda Guy Lego Michaelangelo Where is my pants? Guy Green Ninja Chicken Little Death the Kid Mii #3 Newcomers (for SSBB only) Little Mac Megaman Rosilina Luma Wii Fit Trainer Villager Waluigi Stages Levels for Nicktoons/SSBB/Team Copacabra Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) Amity Park (Danny Phantom) Fairy World (Fairly Oddparents) Retroville (Jimmy Neutron) Pupununu (Tak and the Power of Juju) Alliance HQ (The Alliance) Disco Room (Pulp Fiction) Monstropilis (Monster Inc./Monsters University) Top of Earth (Hetelia) Bricksburg (The Lego Movie) N.Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie) High School (Haruhi) Halloween Town (The Nightmare before Christmas) Overworlds (Minecraft) Japan, 1920s (The Wind Rises) South Park (South Park) Haunted House (Scooby Doo) Outer Space (Globs of Doom) Windy Overworlds (Conker's Bad Fur Day) The WABAC (Rocky and Friends) The Future (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Game Central Station (Wreck-it Ralph) Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) Battlefield (Super Smah Bros Brawl) Tormiter Island (Animal Crossing) Boxing Ring (Punch Out!) Lumoise City (Pokemon X and Y) Super Mario 3D Land (Super Mario 3D Land) Gerudo Valley (Legend of Zelda) Wily Castle (MegaMan) The Workout Room (Wii Fit) Garden of Hope (Pikmin 3) Windy Hill Zone (Sonic Lost World) Pyrosphere (Metroid: Other M) Mario Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) O-Town (Rocko's Mordern Life) Aang Memorial (Legend of Korra) The Sewer (TMNT) The Drawn Together House (Drawn Together) Flat Zone (Game and Watch) ToonTown (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) 3DS (Mii Plaza) Calamitous's Lab (Nicktoons Games) Luciano's Kingdom (Nicktoons Games) Blake's Mansion (Where is Kenny McCormick) The Toybot Factory (Return of the Magophoidbot) Center of Time and Space (Nicktoons Games) Unlockables Matthew (Finish Nicktoons story mode) SpongeGlob (Finish SSBB story mode) Emily Jones (Finish Team Copacabana story mode) Grunkle Stan (earn 2000 points) Luciano (After you defeat him) Bowser (After you defeat him) Polygon Man (After you defeat him) Bosses Luciano Polygon Man and Bowser Princess Kenny McCormick (Accidently turns evil, when Luciano and Bowser gets defeated, then goes inside his body) Console Exclusive Snake (Wii U only) Dr. Eggman (Xbox 360 only) Rabbit (3DS/2DS only) Belle Pepper (PS3/PS4 only) Unlockable Costumes Samus Aran in her zero suit Kenny in his regular suit Kenny as Bloody Kenny Frankie and Jason as Spongebob and Patrick Frankie as Evil Frankie Kenny and Emmet as Mr.Peabody and Sherman President Business Toon Judge Doom Time Exclusive Characters Sway-Sway and Buhdeuce (April 10, 2014) Steve (April 18, 2014) Jayden (May 9, 2014) Haruhi Suzumiya (June 14, 2014) Tony the Tiger (July 17, 2014) Super Nicktoons Smash Bros. cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS